El koinu regresa
by GoldensCompany
Summary: Hay una nueva diosa en el santuario. ¿Conquistara Milo a Camus? ¿Hara lo mismo Mu con Shaka? ¿La nueva diosa Isis conquistara a Saga? ¿Cambiaran las cosas con la llegada de un nuevo personaje y viejo conocido de los goldies al santuario? ¿Quien es?
1. El koinu regresa

**EL RETORNO DEL KOINU**

**3 meses habían pasado desde que Isis había llegado a sus vidas remplazando a Saori como Atenea. Pero las cosas en el santuario no iban muy bien que se dijera. Milo aún no conseguía entrar en el corazón de Camus (aunque este también le amaba no se atrevía a decírselo por miedo a que Milo le utilizara para pasar una buena noche como hacia con la mayoría). Aunque el bicho estaba profundamente enamorado de su copito y hacia de todo y a todas horas con tal de demostrarle que no era una farsa el acuariano le ignoraba completamente.**

**Este no era el único problema, Mu estaba profundamente enamorado de Shaka pero el rubio no estaba muy seguro de si sentía algo por el carnero. De mientras nuestra querida diosa se desesperaba intentando hacer que el gemelo mayor de géminis se fijara en ella. Saga ya había comenzado a sentir algo pero no sabia exactamente que era.**

**Shun y Hyoga estaban aparentemente bien sin embargo el cisne le ocultaba un secreto a su conejito.**

**Por lo general las otras parejas estaban bien: Kanon y Sorrento, Death Mask (DM) y Afrodita, Aioros y Shura, Aioria y Marin y por ultimo pero no menos importante Shion y Dohko, Aldebaran estaba demasiado ocupado con su comida para preocuparse por buscar novio/a.**

**Así es como estaban las cosas en el santuario, sin embargo todo daría un giro de 360º con la llegada del ''petit'' de Camus, el Koinu del santuario, un personaje muy querido por todos en ese lugar. Temible enemigo si le haces enfadar. El Koinu (apodado así por sus compañeros) era una persona infantil, divertida, se lo tomaba todo a broma y se reía por todo. Su nombre y sus características físicas y personales ya os las diré mas adelante, a medida que transcurra la historia.**

**Ya era por la tarde en el santuario, los caballeros ya habían entrenado y comido y al fin tenían un rato libre para descansar antes de la reunión que Atenea había convocado esa misma noche a las nueve.**

**Mu estaba en su templo comiéndose el coco pensando en como conquistar a cierto rubio budista que se pasaba el día meditando con los ojos cerrados y no se fijaba en el corderito.**

**Lo mismo hacia Isis, la nueva Atena, pero en vez de comerse el coco con Shaka se lo comía con Saga, hasta que se dio cuenta de una cosa.**

* * *

><p><span>TEMPLO DE ATENEA<span>

─ _¡YA SE!_ **- gritaba una muy entusiasmada Isis mientras se levantaba de un salto de la cama. -** _¡YA SE COMO CONQUISTAR A SAGA!_

**Cogió corriendo su teléfono móvil y comenzó a marcar el número del patriarca que estaba bastante entretenido con Dohko en la casa de libra.**

─ _¿Diga?_

─ _¿Shion?_

─ _Si, ¿que quiere señorita Isis?_

─ _Me gustaría que me trajeras a una persona a mi templo ahora mismo._

─ _¿A una persona? ¿Quien?_

─ _Kanon, el hermano gemelo de Saga._

─ _¿A Kanon? OK, enseguida voy por el._

─ _¿Quien era amor?_

─ _La señorita Isis que quiere ver a Kanon en su templo ahora._

─ _¿Que? ¿Ahora? Pero..._

─ _Lo siento mi Dohkito pero te prometo que luego seguimos, ¿vale?_

─ _OK_

**En esto Shion se teletransporta a géminis para ver si Kanon estaba allí. Y allí fue donde le encontró.**

─ _Kanon._

─ _Que sucede patriarca._

─ _Atenea te quiere ver en su templo ahora mismo._

─ _¿Atenea? ¿En su templo? ¿A Kanon? ¿No a mi?_

─ _Veo que lo has entendido muy bien Saga, si, a Kanon, a ti no._

─ _OK, ya mismo voy para allá._

─ _Mejor te llevo y acabamos antes._

DE VUELTA AL TEMPLO DE ATENEA

─ _Señorita Isis, ya le he traído a Kanon tal y como me pidió._

─ _Muy bien, gracias Shion, puedes retirarte._

─ _Nos vemos. _**- y desaparece-**

─ _¿Para que quería verme Athena?_

─ _Necesito que me ayudes en un asunto, es cuestión de vida o muerte._

─ _Vaya...pues si que parece importante._

─ _¡Rápido dime que piensa Saga de mi y como puedo conquistarlo!_

─ _¿Sa...ga? _

─ _Si, Saga, lo que pasa es que ya no sé que hacer para conquistarlo, estoy loquita por sus huesos y el solo me ve como a la sustituta de Saori. _

─ _Ahh... pues...no se, no he hablado con el sobre esos asuntos pero si quiere puedo intentar hacer que piense en usted como algo mas que una sustituta._

─ _¿Enserio harías eso por mi? ¡MIL GRACIAAS! Por cierto, ¿cuantas veces te tengo que decir que me llames Isis y que no me trates de usted? _

─ _De nada, señorita Isis._

─ _Así esta mejor, y, ¿te puedo pedir una cosa más?_

─ _Lo que quieras. _

─ _¿Me podrías dar un beso en la mejilla?, es que Saga y tu sois como dos gotas de agua._

─ _Va...vale. _**- y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla-**

─ _Mil gracias otra vez, ya puedes retirarte._

─ _Si señorita Isis._

─ _Ah y lo ultimo, Kanon tu también tienes que venir a la reunión de esta te puedes ir._

─ _OK._

* * *

><p><strong>Después de esto nos situamos en el templo de acuario donde cierto bichito esta sentado en el suelo observando como su copito duerme plácidamente en el sofá de su templo.<strong>

─ _mmmm..._ **- decía Camus mientras iba despertando –** _¿Pero que?_

─ _Buenos días copito o mejor debería decir buenas noches. Faltan 10 minutos para que comience la reunión._ **- contestaba un muy alegre Milo mientras observaba el rostro de su copito-.**

─ _¿QUE? ¿Y TU AHI MIRANDO TAN TRANQUILO?_

─ _Es que estabas tan tranquilo que me daba miedo interrumpir tu sueño._

─ _Mira paso, déjame tranquilo, eres peor que un acosador, me voy a arreglar._

= 3

─ _Pero primero avisare a alguien para que te vigile._ ¬¬

= (

**Justo es ese momento entraba Aldebaran acompañado de Mu.**

─ _Justamente lo que necesito. Hola Alde, Mu._

─ _Hola Camus, Milo._

─ _Hola._

─ _¿Me podríais hacer un pequeño favor?_

─ _Claro._

─ _Dinos._

─ _¿Os podríais llevar a Milo con vosotros?, es que me tengo que arreglar y no me fio del bicho._

─ _Claro, vamos Milo._

─ (Haciendo puchero) _No, me quedo._

─ _He dicho vamos Milo._

**En esto Aldebaran cogió a Milo como a un saco de patatas y se lo llevo de acuario.**

─ ¡Eres malo Camus! ¡No es justo!

─ _Si si, lo que tu digas._

─ _Hasta luego Camus._

─ _Adiós chicos y gracias._

─ _De nada amigo._

* * *

><p><strong>A las 9 en punto estaban todos y cada uno de los doraditos, bronceados, Kanon y Shion en el templo de Athena para comenzar con la reunión.<strong>

TEMPLO DE ATENEA

─ _Bien, caballeros, Shion, Kanon, ya que están todos aquí, comenzaremos con la reunión. Alguno de vosotros sabe porque os he llamado?_

**Los caballeros negaron con la cabeza.**

─ _Eso me figuraba. Bueno, os diré el motivo. El otro día me llamó mi padre Zeus para avisarme de que a partir de ahora el dios Hermes vivirá entre nosotros._

─ **(Al unísono)** _¿¡QUE!_

─ _Lo que habéis oído, Hermes ha rencarnado y vivirá con nosotros. Creo que se llama...Dégel o algo así._

─ _¿¡DÉ...DÉGEL!_

─ _Pero no puede ser el mismo Dégel._

─ _Es cierto Mu, nuestro Dégel es muy joven y no puede ser un dios._

**De pronto una voz se oye y un rayo cae en medio de los caballeros.**

─ _¿Quien ha dicho que para ser un dios hay que tener un mínimo de edad?_

─ **(Otra vez al unísono)**_ ¡KO...KOINU!_

─ _Ese soy yo._

_ ─ JO JO JO... COMO ESTA. _**– pensaba Isis –.**

**Ante ellos apareció un chico de 15 años, 1,75 de altura y bastante delgado, pesaría unos 50kg o incluso menos. Su cabello era azul rey, muy escalado pero con unos largos mechones que caían desde su nuca hasta sus tobillos ( si si, los tobillos) y un flequillo que si agachaba la cabeza no se le veían los ojos.(Y hablando de ojos) Sus ojos eran azul celeste con tonos de azul marino, preciosos sin duda. Llevaba puestos unos jeans pitillo de color negro, unas bambas Nike blancas, una camisa ceñida al cuerpo blanca también, un chaleco negro como los de toda la vida y una corbata roja detonando, ah y lo mas importante (que ya sabréis mas adelante porque) un collar igual que el que tiene Shun de la estrella pero este en vez de una estrella tenia el caduceo ( una vara con dos alas y dos serpientes entrelazadas).**

─ _¡Cuanto tiempo Koinu!_

─ _Es cierto, hace años que no te vemos._

─ _Si, la ultima vez tenias 5 y eras un mocoso._

─ _Como veréis he crecido, pero no os preocupéis que mi mente no cambia _

─ **(Camus, que seguía en shock)** _Pe...petit, ¿eres tu de verdad?_

─ _Pues si Camie, ¿por?, ¿es que acaso no creías que podría llegar a ser un dios?¿Tan inútil me veías?_

─ _No, no es eso es... que has cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez._

─ _¡UN MOMENTO!_

─ _¿Que pasa señorita Isis?_

─ _¿Se puede saber de que conocéis a Hermes? ¿Y que es eso de Koinu? ¿Y lo de Petit? No entiendo nada_

─ _Yo te lo explico, mi nombre es Degel, Koinu me lo pusieron ellos hace 10 años cuando vine de visita al santuario, Petit solo me llama Camus. Si soy mas específico Camus es mi hermano mayor, nos llevamos 5 años y vine al santuario a verle. ¿Alguna pregunta mas?_

─ _No, que va._

─ _OK._

─ _Por cierto cambiando de tema, os he estado observando desde que Isis llego a aquí y hay algunos asuntos que me gustaría hablar con algunos caballeros. En especial contigo hermano._

─ _¿Conmigo? ¿El que?_

─ _Es privado, mañana comenzare a hablaros a solas, me refiero a Mu, Shaka, Saga, Hyoga, Ikki, Camus, Milo e Isis. Asi que volviendo a cambiar de tema... ¿Porque no celebramos mi retorno y nos vamos de fiesta?, conozco un restaurante francés riquísimo._

─ _No, desde luego tu no cambias_

**Poco a poco todos los presentes aceptaron y se fueron a ponerse guapos para la fiesta.**


	2. ¡Vámonos de fiesta!

**¡VAMOS DE FIESTA!**

**Ya estaban todos listos y bien guapos para salir al restaurante que decía Dégel que conocía.**

─ _Y Koinu dinos, ¿Como es que te convertiste en Hermes?_

─ _Ah, pues... después de veros a vosotros en el santuario decidí que yo también quería convertirme en una persona capaz de utilizar su cosmoenergía a la perfección._

─ _¿Solo eso? Para eso, ¿porque no te quedaste en el santuario?_

─ _Pues, lo que pasa es que no me gusta ser mandado por nadie a pelear y arriesgar mi vida, me gusta pelear con quien y cuando yo quiero y tan solo arriesgo mi vida si me da la gana_ **(en ese momento puso la misma cara que tenia su hermano cuando le echaba la bronca a Milo, un semblante frio y autoritario pero a la vez sincero y noble).**

─ _Ah... ya veo._

─ _¿Y como te convertiste en Hermes?_

─ _Pues... me fui a entrenar a Siberia durante 5 años y después de recibir una extraña carta que me citaba a ir al monte olimpo conocí allí a Zeus y me dijo que si quería ser Hermes. Y acepte. Tres años más tarde termine mi entrenamiento en el infierno y conseguí mi armadura._ **- señalándose el colgante-**

─ _¿Pero no nos has dicho que no te gusta recibir órdenes de nadie? ¿Y por qué señalas el colgante?_

─ _Yo no recibo órdenes de nadie y a mi nadie me da órdenes, eso se lo deje muy claro a Zeus y los demás dioses del olimpo. Y sobre el colgante, este colgante es mi armadura_.

─ **(Al unísono**_**)**__ Ahora si que no lo entiendo._

─ **(Isis muy sonriente y embobada mirando a Dégel**_**)**__ Yo si que lo entiendo, Hermes es tan poderoso que supera a Zeus, Hades y Poseidón, se dice que es igual de poderoso que Cronos. Y lo del colgante, igual que vosotros lleváis vuestras armaduras en cajas y Atenea en una figura suya en miniatura, Hermes la lleva en un colgante con el caduceo._

─ _Exacto, la has clavado hermanita._

─ _¿Her...hermanita?_

─ _Claaaro, Atenea es hermana de Hermes, así que tu lo eres mía. Bueno, ale, ya hemos llegado._

─ _¿Este es el restaurante? ¿Un poco cutre no?_ **-** **se quejaba Afrodita mientras señalaba una taberna de mala muerte con un letrero que ponía:**

ATENCION MORTALES

Θα φάει η γάτα και ο διάβολος φάει η γάτα*

─ Hay que reconocer que mi maestro no es muy hospitalario, pero es por precaución.

─ ¿Tu maestro? ¿Precaución?

─ Koinu eres muy raro, ¿sabes?

─ Jiji, ya veréis cuando entréis.

**Dégel cogió su colgante y lo puso al lado de la puerta, como enseñándoselo, misteriosamente, esta se abrió.**

**Las mandíbulas de los caballeros se desencajaron al ver a Poseidón, Hades, Zeus y muchas mas personas estaban en aquella inmensa sala, cantando, riendo y comiendo una comida que parecía exquisita, ese lugar era como si cogieras el templo de Athena y le quitaras las columnas y las habitaciones, era inmenso. De pronto, todos los presentes se giraron a ver a los que acababan de entrar. Una mujer muy hermosa se acercó a ellos y les dio la bienvenida.**

─ _Bienvenidos, caballeros de Atenea, os estábamos esperando. Mi nombre es Afrodita, pero podéis llamarme Dita._

─ (**Otra vez al unísono y con caras de WHAT?)** _O...OK_

─ _¿Y que tiene esto de francés?_ **- preguntaba Camus, que fue el primero en salir del shock.**

─ _Pues que se me ocurrió a mi._

─ Ah...

─ ¡PERO NO OS QUEDEIS AHI, VENID Y DISFRUTAD DE LA FIESTA!

─ ¿Y... que se celebra exactamente?

─ **(Todos y cada uno de los dioses que estaban en esa sala)** _¡DÉGEL SE HA IDO DEL OLIMPO!_

─ _Yo también os echaré de menos, pero no os preocupéis que os iré a ver una vez a la semana mínimo._

─ _¡NOOO!_

─ _¡ JAJAJA ERA BROMA!_

─ _Menos mal..._

─ _Vosotros seguid así y no pasáis de esta noche._

─ _Vale, vale, vamos a cambiar de tema. Mmmm...Ya se, por que no nos cantas algo maestro._

─ _Paso._

─ **(los goldies) **_¡EL ES TU MAESTRO!_

─ _Si, él es Hades, mi maestro. =3 Mmmmm...Pues como el aire esta muy tenso, mejor me voy al karaoke =3 ¿Te vienes Dio?_

─ _¡MINNA IKU YO!_

**Dégel comenzó a cantar la canción de Cody Simpson y Florida – Iyiyi, él hacía de Cody y Dio (Dionisio) de Florida.**

**Poco a poco se fueron acostumbrando al ambiente y se fueron animando (bebiendo) mas.**

**Eran ya las 3 de la madrugada y por tanto hora de irse, los dioses se fueron teletransportando uno a uno y entre Shion, Mu y Dégel llevaron a los caballeros y a la diosa al santuario.**

**Los caballeros que mas borrachos estaban eran: Shaka (si si, Shaka), Saga, Kanon, Milo, DM, Aioria, Ikki, Hyoga, Seiya, Shura, Aioros, y Dohko.**

**Mu se quedo con Shaka en aries, Aldebaran en tauro con Seiya, Dégel decidió llevarse los gemelos a escorpio y que Camus cuidara de Milo, Shiryu se quedo con Aioros y Shura (mas que nada porque uno ya estaba frito y no daria problemas), Shun con su hermano y con Hyoga, Afrodita con DM, Marin se quedo con Aioria (ya que esta le estaba esperando en su templo desde hacia horas), Shion cuido de Dohko e Isis se fue a su templo a descansar.**

**Al día siguiente ya era noticia que tendrían un resacón impresionante.**

* * *

><p>* Θα φάει η γάτα και ο διάβολος φάει η γάτα = que el gato te coma y el diablo se coma al gato.<p> 


	3. ¿QUE LE PASA A SHUN COMIENZA EL INTERROG

**¿QUE LE PASA A SHUN? COMIENZA EL INTERROGATORIO, 1ªPARTE**

**Ya se había hecho de día en el santuario, para ser mas exactos eran las 12 del mediodía y uno a uno (unos antes y otros mas tarde) los caballeros se habían ido levantando, evidentemente a Shaka, Saga, Kanon, Milo, DM, Aioria, Ikki, Hyoga, Seiya, Shura, Aioros y a Dohko les costaba mas levantarse puesto que tenían una resaca impresionante, pero poco a poco lo iban haciendo. Comencemos por abajo:**

TEMPLO DE ARIES

**Aquí vemos a un Mu muy concentrado en el desayuno que le estaba preparando a Shaka, a ver, si de una vez, este se fijaba en el. Se lo llevo a su habitación (ya que había decidido dejar a Shaka en su cama y dormir el en el sofá) y le despertó suave y lentamente con un susurro.**

─ _Shaka, Shaka levanta, ya son las 12 del mediodía._

─ _Mmmm... ¿Que? ¿Quien?_ **- Shaka iba despertando poco a poco y reincorporándose en la cama del lemuriano -** _¿Que hago aquí? ¿Que ha pasado? ¡¿Donde estoy? Ahh mi cabeza._

─ _Por fin despiertas, ayer pillaste una buena así que te deje aquí en mi templo, estas en Aries, ¿No recuerdas nada de ayer?_

─ _Lo único que recuerdo es una sala llena de dioses y a Seiya bailando la macarena encima de la mesa, por lo demás, nada._

─ _Pues eso era solo el principio, entre Milo, DM y Dohko te emborracharon y fuiste el siguiente bailarín._

─ _Mmmmm...recuérdame que cuando se me valla la resaca los mate a los tres lenta y dolorosamente._

─ **Como quieras, pero ahora, toma** **(le dijo poniéndole la bandeja con el desayuno en las piernas y una camiseta blanca y pantalones negros a los pies de la cama)** _desayuna, dúchate y cámbiate, he subido a Virgo mientras dormías para cogerte algo de ropa._

─ _Gracias Mu, pero dime, ¿Porque haces todo esto por mi?_

─ _Ahhh...pues... yo... es porque me importas mucho Shaka._

─ _Vaya, gracias Mu._

─ _Bueno, etooo... será mejor que te deje desayunar tranquilo._

─ _OK, gracias otra vez._

─ _De nada, cualquier cosa estoy fuera_.

─ Bien

**Bueno, y mientras Shaka hacia lo que Mu le había dicho, pasemos al segundo templo, donde cierto burro muy burro alado comenzaba a despertar de su sueño.**

TEMPLO DE TAURO

**Aquí vemos a un muy feliz Aldebaran tomándose su extenso desayuno mientras un burro alado llamado Seiya se quejaba del dolor de cabeza.**

─ _Ayyy... ¡Mi cabeza me va a explotar!_

─ _Eso te pasa por beber tanto._

─ _Supongo que si, ¿Que hay de desayuno?_

─ _Pues yo tengo huevos fritos, revueltos, panceta, tortitas, salchichas, torrijas, morcilla, vamos, lo normal de un desayuno completo, y tú, creo que quedan cereales y un poco de leche, es eso o irte a otro templo._

─ _Vaya gracias por tu amabilidad, pero creo que con leche sola me basta y me sobra._

**Bueno, y dejando a parte esta pequeña conversación entre el toro y el burro, vamos directamente a Leo, dejando atrás a Afro y DM que estaban MUY cómodos en cáncer.**

TEMPLO DE LEO

**En este templo se puede comprobar que Marin tiene todo el control sobre Aioria, ya que aquí contemplamos a un gatito cocinando para su amazona mientras esta veía la TV.**

─ _Marin me duele a horrores la cabeza, ¿Podrías bajar el volumen de la tele, por favor?_

─ _Lo siento, es tu castigo por irte de fiesta con tus amigos, sin avisarme y dejarme plantada._

─ _Ya te dije que no caí, estaba tan contento con la llegada de Dégel que no me acorde _

─ _Hablando de él, ¿Quien es?_

─ _¿No lo sabes?_

─_No._

─ _Dégel es el Koinu del santuario, el hermano menor de Camus, y no solo eso, es la rencarnación de Hermes y vivirá en el santuario a partir de ahora._

─ _Vaya, pues si que es importante, un dios. No lo sabía._

─ _Ya ni nosotros, nos enteramos ayer. ¿Sabias que Dégel ha sido entrenado por Hades?_

─ _¡¿Por Hades? No se como ha sobrevivido._

─ _Ya te digo._

**Y seguimos con el tour por las 12 casas, y como todo esta bien, vamos directamente a acuario, donde se encuentran Milo, Camus, Saga, Kanon y Dégel. Estos tres últimos habían subido a desayunar.**

TEMPLO DE ACUARIO

─ _Milo deja la tele y ven a ayudar con el desayuno._

─ _Saga, Kanon, ¿Porque no me hacéis un favor y ponéis las mesa?_

─ _¡Petit deja de comerte las tostadas!_

─ _Siii..._

─ _No me egtoi gomiendo naga... _

─ _¬¬'_

─ _Mejor me voy con Isis a comenzar con las charlas. _

─ _¡Camus tenemos hambre! __**- **_**Saga, Kanon y Milo se quejaban sentados en la mesa.**

─ _¡Ya va! _

**Y seguimos con el tour (lo siento por lo cortas que son las conversaciones en los templos pero me voy a centrar en una cosa muy importante del fic y que cambiara el rumbo de la historia, las charlas). Bueno, Dégel acaba de llegar al templo de Atenea**.

TEMPLO DE ATENEA

**En este templo, al ser el mas grande de todos se encontraban Isis, Shun, Ikki y Hyoga. Aunque algo no parecía estar del todo bien allí.**

**(entrando en la habitación de Isis)**_ ¡HOL... ¿QUE SUCEDE? __**- Dégel, al entrar en el cuarto se topo con un desesperado Shun llorando en brazos de Isis.**_

─ Dégel, que bueno que llegas, necesito que te quedes con Shun.

─ Hermanita, ¿Que ha ocurrido? ¿Porque llora Shun?

─ Pues veras...yo...mejor que te lo explique el, yo voy a arreglar un asunto urgente.

─ Claro, ve.

**Dégel se sienta al lado de Shun y le ofrece sus brazos como abrigo, pero este al no conocerle bien le rechaza y gira la cabeza avergonzado.**

─ _Shun, no tienes de que avergonzarte, ya se lo que te pasa así que no tienes por qué sacar el tema._

─ _¿De veras lo sabes? ¿Y como es eso?_


	4. INTERROGATORIO 2ªPARTE

**INTERROGATORIO 2ªPARTE**

**Shun no lo entendía muy bien, ¿como es que Dégel, recién llegado, podía saber que le ocurría?**

─ _Escúchame Shun, te he dicho que no tienes que preocuparte, soy tu amigo y aunque haga poco que nos conocemos os he estado observando detenidamente desde el olimpo._

─ _¡¿A si? Pues dime listo ¡que me pasa!_

─ _No Shun, no tengo que decírtelo, tu ya lo sabes muy bien._

─ **(llorando como un desesperado)** _¡PUES DIMELO, DIME QUE ES LO QUE YO YA SE!_ **- casi de deja la garganta del grito-**

─ _Hyoga te es infiel con Ikki._

─ _Co...Como lo sabes._ **- miles de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas-**

─ _Te lo he dicho, os he estado observando _**– Dégel abraza fuertemente a un Shun que lloraba desconsolado-**

**En un instante entra un Ikki histérico por el grito que acababa de dar su hermano y se encuentra a un Shun llorando y siendo abrazado por Dégel.**

─ _¡TU, CUBITO DE HIELO, SUELTA A MI HERMANO!_

**Dégel se levanta y se coloca delante de Shun con los brazos extendidos, protegiéndole.**

─ _Lárgate pollo, él no te quiere ver, te has pasado memo._

─ _¡Pero que! ¡Repte eso si te atreves!_

─ Te he llamado memo y te he dicho que te largues, si no lo haces seré yo quien te eche.

─ **(ya se había dado cuenta de la situación y del porqué de esta)** grr...me voy.

─ Y llévate a ese pato contigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ikki salió de la habitación y Dégel continuo abrazando a Shun que todavía lloraba. Así pasaron unos 15 minutos, Isis había expulsado a Ikki y Hyoga del santuario y no les permitía volver.<strong>

**Shun se durmió en brazos de Dégel y este le recostó en la cama, al poco rato llego Isis.**

─ _¿Como esta?_

─ _Fatal, le va a costar mucho superarlo._

─ _¿Crees que lo hará?_

─ _Pues claro, además Shun iba a cortar con Hyoga tarde o temprano._

─ _¿¡Co...COMO?_

─ _Lo que oyes, tal vez yo no sea el mas indicado para explicártelo pero te lo diré. A cambio quiero que no digas nada a nadie._

─ _OK_

─ _A Shun le gusta otra persona, al principio estaba enamorado de Hyoga pero poco a poco se fue dando cuenta que no era amor, sino aprecio, mucho aprecio. Ayer por la noche lo corroboro._

─ _Y, dime, ¿Quien es esa otra persona?_

─ _Hades, y Hades quiere a Shun._

─ _¿¡Ha...HADES? _**- se desmaya de la impresión-**

─ _¡OYE!_ **- logra cogerla antes de que caiga al suelo y la coloca en la cama- **_vaya mujer esta que me ha tocado como hermana._


	5. INTERROGATORIO 3ªPARTE

**INTERROGATORIO 3ªPARTE**

**Nada mas enterarse de lo que había sucedido con Shun, todos y cada uno de los caballeros (ya mas recompuestos de la resaca) subieron de inmediato al templo de Atenea para informarse de la situación.**

**Camus estaba triste y dolido por lo que su alumno le había hecho al pobre Andrómeda.**

**Y aprovechando eso, Milo retomo el plan de conquista.**

**Otro que estaba bastante triste, por alguna razón desconocida, era Kanon, que desde hacia un rato andaba cabizbajo y sin energía.**

**Pero, ahora toca solucionar lo de Shun, ya iremos después con los otros 3.**

* * *

><p><span>TEMPLO DE ATENEA<span>

─ **(Camus cabizbajo y luciendo triste)** _No me puedo creer que Hyoga hiciera eso. Yo que le enseñe todo lo que sabe y va el y le hace eso al pobre Shun._

─ **(Milo queriendo demostrar que lo que quiere con Camus no es solo 1 revolcón, es decir, intentando demostrar que Camus le importa de verdad) **_Camus no es tu culpa, tu le construiste la base de su pirámide, el hecho de que le haya salido tuerta es solo su culpa _**– Milo tenia un semblante serio y preocupado.**

─ (**Flipando en colores por lo que acababa de soltar su compañero) **_Mi...Milo ¿Y ese modo de hablar tan filosófico? ¿Que tomaste ayer? Porque mi desayuno era bien normal._

─ **(se había molestado un poco por la respuesta de su copito) **_¿Que pasa Camus? ¿Es que no crees que yo pueda hablar seriamente? Escúchame, yo te amo y estoy preocupado por ti, pero tu solo te ciñes a creer que solo quiero un revolcón y no tomas enserio mis sentimientos. Después dices que yo soy el inmaduro. Solo me preocupo por ti _ **– se aleja de su lado y se para enfrente de un Dégel que acababa de salir del cuarto de Isis y que 'casualmente' lo había escuchado todo.**

**Todos se giran para mirar a Dégel y preguntarle que ha ocurrido. El primero en hablar es Dégel.**

─ _Supongo que no me hace falta preguntar porque habéis venido así que os aclarare todas vuestras dudas._

─ _¿Y Shun? ¿Como esta? ¿E Isis? ¿Como esta? ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Es cierto lo de Hyoga?_ **- a Seiya casi se le salen los ojos de las orbitas con tantas preguntas, estaba histérico.**

─ _Para empezar Shun esta durmiendo en la habitación de Isis, esta MUY dolido por lo ocurrido pero lo superara. Isis esta con el. Lo que ha pasado es que como ya os habréis enterado Hyoga tenia una aventura con Ikki. Y Shun se entero esta mañana. El como, no lo se. ¿Alguna pregunta más?_

─ _Si, ¿Podemos pasar a verle?_

─ _Ahora duerme, así que lo mejor es esperar a que despierte, cuando lo haga podéis verle y hablar, yo no os impediré nada_** – en esto Dégel se da cuenta de que su Camie y Kanon estaban apartados del grupo, uno en cada esquina y lucían tristes –** _Camie acompáñame un momento._

─ Claro.

**Dégel y Camus se retiran a otra habitación del templo, dejando solos a los demás caballeros que habían decidido comentar el tema.**

─ _Todavía me cuesta creer que esos dos le hubiesen podido hacer algo como eso a Shun._

─ _Es cierto, el pobre es tan inocente, me da mucha lastima. No se si lo superara._

─ _Lo hará, Shun puede parecer débil pero estoy seguro que saldrá adelante._

─ _Nosotros no podemos hacer nada al respecto, tan sólo dar ánimos a Shun y apoyarle en lo que necesite._

─ _Es cierto._

─ _Estoy con Shaka._

**Todos y cada uno de los caballeros estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea de Shaka. Todos excepto un bichito y un gemelo anteriormente encerrado en el Cabo Sunion que se habían ido cabizbajos hacia sus respectivos templos.**


End file.
